Gloria de Amar
by Chiisana Minako y Anyara
Summary: Oneshoot- Una decisión que parece tan complicada no puede ser tomada a la ligera, y quizás tampoco en tan sólo unos segundos, puede hacerte tomar la elección equivocada.. ¿Qué harás, InuYasha?


**Advertencia: **Este fanfic puede producir caries o alguna enfermedad diabética. Rogamos encarecidamente que lean la canción que más adelante acompaña a la historia, pues es parte importante de ella.

**Gloria de Amar.  
Por Chiisana Minako y Anyara.**

Todo estaba cubierto por el veneno de una tonalidad entre púrpura y musgo, sus pies se encontraban apoyados sobre la hierba humedecida e impregnada de aquel repugnante hedor de Naraku y los vapores que despedía. Estaba una vez más enfrentándolo con su espada, pero en esta ocasión algo era diferente; no podía únicamente fijar su atención en acabar con el enemigo, sino que además la vida de ambas mujeres se encontraban en riesgo

Kikyou se hallaba arrodillada, conteniendo con una de sus manos las almas que luchaban por salir desde la fisura en su hombro, que el maldito ser que estaba obsesionado con su persona desde hace cincuenta años, le había propinado en aquella oportunidad en que intentó acabar con ella dejándola caer gravemente herida al río de ácido.

Por otro lado, Kagome intentaba con dificultad ponerse de pie, apoyada en el arco que llevaba, haciendo lo posible por ayudar a InuYasha, a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacía respirar a causa del veneno, que también le dificultaba la visión. En ocasiones como ésta se recriminaba a sí misma por no estar mejor preparada para soportar un enfrentamiento contra un enemigo tan fuerte como lo es Naraku.

Kirara ahora intentaba retener a su dueña, que, pese a no estar precisamente en buenas condiciones para seguir peleando, deseaba seguir haciéndolo. Su mayor objetivo era liberar a su hermano Kohaku, que aunque sabía que no podría vivir sin el fragmento que Naraku le había incrustado, esperaba que al menos no muriera en sus manos. No contaba con su característica mascarilla para protegerse del veneno, ya que en este momento la llevaba Miroku, quien yacía inconsciente a metros de ahí, alejado instantes antes por la misma mononoke de dos colas, había sido tomado por sorpresa por algunos de los insectos venenosos de nombre Saimyoushou que Naraku utilizaba.

InuYasha seguía observando atento a su rival, esperando el próximo ataque, desesperado al notar que no podía mantener la guardia y a la vez cuidar a Kikyou y a Kagome, ya que el resto de sus amigos estaban momentáneamente a salvo y no necesitaba preocuparse por ellos.

Una carcajada irrumpió en el silencio expectante que hacía cada vez más denso el ambiente, el hanyou gruñía por lo bajo con furia contenida, oprimiendo con fuerza su espada, con la frustración a flor de piel, al verse imposibilitado de comenzar el ataque, al menos los que realmente podrían llegar a dañarlo, como el Kaze no kizu, el cual no le era posible realizar pues bien sabía que sería devuelto a causa del escudo que protegía celosamente a su contendor. El estruendo de la risa macabra parecía destrozarle los tímpanos debido a su aguda audición, muy molesto ya vio demasiado inminente el ataque que un confiado Naraku se disponía a efectuar.

El rosado destello fue lo único que se alcanzó a ver, antes de que los inertes trozos de los tentáculos que estaban prestos a atacarlo, cayeran al suelo. Naraku abrió con sorpresa los ojos, notando cómo sus extremidades habían sido pulverizadas con tal facilidad, viendo cómo la flecha causante de ello ahora intentaba irrumpir en su barrera. La risotada no se hizo esperar, bien sabía que la débil saeta no sería capaz de causarle daño. Pero su seguridad duró tan sólo unos instantes más, al ver un destello esta vez celeste unirse a la misión de la otra flecha, despidiendo un abrumador brillo, provocando que la barrera se agrietara, extendiendo el daño cada vez más. Al notarse desprovisto de su mejor protección, la ira se apoderó de él no dejándole espacio a la sorpresa, observó el origen del repentino ataque y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa irónica se dibujara en su rostro, dado que las dos mujeres que debían ser rivales, unían sus fuerzas para defender a ese miserable hanyou.

Antes de elevarse más para escapar, Naraku unió sus tentáculos formando uno de mayor volumen, el que utilizó golpeando el suelo con excesiva fuerza, en el mismo momento en que InuYasha se disponía a atacarlo, provocando un fuerte temblor que ocasionó que el precipicio en el que se encontraban Kikyou y Kagome se desprendiera.

- Decide qué quieres hacer; perseguirme o salvar a una de tus mujeres -su sonora carcajada se fue alejando, mientras dejaba a un hanyou con una difícil decisión.

Aún suspendido en el aire, InuYasha observó la inminente caída de ambas mujeres, sabiendo que debía elegir, y qué complicado le resultaba pensar el sólo hecho de dejar a una de ellas morir. Todo parecía pasar demasiado lento frente a sus ojos, y de pronto vinieron a su mente miles de imágenes de momentos compartidos con aquella chiquilla, que vino a cambiar por completo su forma de vivir y pensar; las noches de luna nueva y su compañía silenciosa se habían convertido casi en algo necesario para él, pero sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquella promesa hecha de proteger a la mujer con la que deseó compartir el resto de sus días, pesaba demasiado. Y él era un hombre de palabra.

- Perdóname -sonó tan apesadumbrado, pero el vago sonido de su voz desapareció llevado por el aire que movía sus ropas y su cabello al caer en dirección a la mujer que había decidido salvar. No se tardó demasiado en envolverla en sus brazos, de ese modo protegiéndola con su cuerpo de la caída, porque pese a que no se encontraba ileso por la batalla, sabía que lo resistiría mejor que ella, quien se aferró con fuerza de sus rojas vestimentas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas, sintiéndose segura por el sólo hecho de sentirse entre sus brazos. Él, por su parte, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aprisionándola contra sí, su mentón apoyado sobre el negro cabello, sintiendo cómo el viento se rompía tras su espalda, sin saber en qué momento la caída terminaría, pero su respuesta llegó cuando sintió el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron instantes después, cuando hubo comprendido que no seguían cayendo, y su mirada buscó la dorada de su salvador, encontrándola aún obstaculizada por sus párpados que poco a poco se iban abriendo, mostrando entonces lo que ella deseaba ver de él, quien curvó sus labios muy levemente, en una sonrisa que si bien parecía tranquila, ella presentía que escondía algo más.

- Kagome… -su voz sonaba suave y con aquel tono varonil que le erizaba la piel, pero con un leve deje de un sentimiento que ella no pudo llegar a comprender en ese momento- … ¿Estás bien…?  
.

Horas más tarde, cuando el ocaso estaba ya presente y sus tonos rojizos invadían el cielo coronando las montañas que se veían a lo lejos, una suave brisa mece los árboles y el plateado cabello de un hanyou silencioso, sentado sobre la hierba hacía bastante tiempo, sus ojos sin un punto fijo, pero sus pensamientos se hallaban en un sitio muy distante a éste. El suave sonar del río es prácticamente lo único que se escucha en una aparentemente apacible tarde.

No podía evitar cada vez que miraba el cristalino líquido correr ante él, que la imagen de la mujer a quien no salvó repercutiera en su mente, con su mirada como reprochándole y viéndole con rencor. Intentaba dirigir sus pensamientos a otra dirección, pero por más que su mente divagara entre excusas que justificaran su actuar, la culpa no dejaba de carcomerlo poco a poco. Sabía que le había hecho una promesa y de alguna forma su conciencia no dejaba de hacerle notar que le había fallado, gatillando una furia dirigida hacia sí mismo, por no acabar con Naraku cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pensando que con eso no se habría visto obligado a tomar tan complicada decisión.

Cuando finalmente la frustración tensaba demasiado sus músculos, la suave brisa le trajo aquel embriagante aroma que aunque lo negara, lograba que una extraña sensación aflorara desde su interior. Y era ella, lo sabía, no era necesario el voltearse a verla.

- Déjame solo -sonaba algo más decaído que de costumbre, la verdad no tenía fuerzas para imponer un tono más autoritario, y ella se sorprendió al oírlo, su asombro no se debía a que él hubiese notado su presencia, pues bien sabía que su aroma la delataba, pero era como si sus palabras le obligasen a marcharse, pero ella no lo haría. Resistiendo ese aparente rechazo, se arrodilló tras de él, alcanzando con la punta de sus dedos el tensionado hombro del hanyou.- Necesito… estar solo… -murmuró InuYasha ahora en un tono aún más dolidoése que sólo en pocas ocasiones ella le ha oído.

Él iba a volver a pronunciar alguna palabra, pero antes de lograrlo fue que sintió unas delicadas manos sobre sus hombros, deslizándose con suavidad hasta lograr rodear su cuello en un pequeño pero estrecho abrazo, con la frente apoyada casi en su cuello.

- No te dejaré sólo… tal como tú no lo hiciste conmigo… -aún no lograba asimilar las palabras dichas por ella con aquel tono que a él tanto le gustaba, por un instante paralizó sus pensamientos y estremeció su cuerpo, obligándolo a contener la respiración, la que pronto soltó en un suspiro, como si el aire que salía por su boca pudiera llevarse parte de la tensión que el sentimiento de culpa le provocaba.

Instintivamente su mano se posó sobre una de las de Kagome, quien en un acto reflejo, cerró más el abrazo, percibiendo levemente la característica esencia que ella había aprendido a conocer y que lograba cautivar sus sentidos.

Entonces, InuYasha vuelve a ver la imagen de Kikyou reflejada en el agua, y apretando aún más la mano que Kagome mantiene sobre él, observa cómo la figura se distorsiona en el líquido que antes tan nítidamente le mostraba, hasta desaparecer. En sus pensamientos una frase se gestó, con una seguridad nueva, que nunca antes había sentido.

_Lo siento, Kikyou. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice… si tuviera que volver a decidir, mi elección sería la misma… _

El atardecer lentamente murió, dando así paso a una noche estrellada, tanto o quizás menos que ésta, ya algunos días después de aquellos acontecimientos, los que irremediablemente marcaron una diferencia en esta historia.

Miroku y Sango, pudieron percibir aquel día, debido al extraño y excesivo silencio del hanyou, que algo importante debió ocurrir cuando se encontraban inconscientes, pero esperando el momento oportuno para enterarse, prefirieron guardar silencio y respetar el de Kagome, ya que sabían que sólo sus palabras eran las que regresaron a InuYasha a la normalidad. Ahora que todo parecía más tranquilo, el grupo caminaba con calma, entre alguna conversación trivial y alegre, lo que hacía por momentos olvidar la tensión a la que se exponían constantemente. Buscaban ya un lugar para acampar y pasar la noche, Miroku divisó un buen sitio, que no distaba demasiado de la aldea, seguro al día siguiente llegarían allí.

Una estrella fugaz captó la atención de Kagome, quien se apresuró a unir sus manos y a cerrar los ojos, pidiendo secretamente un deseo, que provocaba una sonrisa delinearse en sus labios, anhelante pero aún temerosa de que éste jamás se cumpliera. Quedando atrapada su mirada, en un fulgurante lucero. Observó hacia atrás, y vio a sus amigos a escasos metros intentando encender una fogata, pero los suficientes para dejarla solitaria con su anhelo, o al menos eso pensó, pues en el momento en el que se sentó sobre la hierba, sin romper en ningún instante el contacto visual con aquel brillante astro, percibió de reojo a una roja silueta de pie a su lado.

- .¿Qué tanto miras?. -el sonido de su varonil voz no la sorprende, ella ya lo conocía, era el mismo tono en el que le susurraba palabras hermosas en sus sueños. Kagome sólo lo miró y sonrió.

Sonrisa que logró aflorar en él un tono rosa en sus mejillas, haciendo que carraspeara un poco para disimularlo, luego decidió sentarse junto a ella dejándose caer sobre el suelo, quien había vuelto su atención al cielo. InuYasha buscaba en las alturas el motivo que le quitaba la atención de Kagome, sin hallar nada de interés para él.

- .¿Pero qué tanto es lo que miras?. -repitió la pregunta algo más impaciente, pues le hacía falta su mirada, y comprendió lo estúpido que estaba siendo al sentir celos del cielo que parecía captar toda su atención, restándole importancia a su presencia. Ella se arrojó de espaldas sobre la hierba sonriendo un poco ante una pregunta tan de él, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los costados, como sintiéndose dueña del lugar.- Realmente eres extraña -dijo algo confuso, intentando nuevamente encontrar en el cielo a su _rival_.

- Anda, ven… observa desde acísin darle tiempo a responder, tomó la manga de su haori y lo jaló hacia atrás, para que quedara recostado tal como ella, logrando confundirlo aún más.

_"La noche está muy clara_

_Porque los dos yacemos aquí_

_Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir" _

Kagome aún sostenía la manga del rojo haori, su agarre demasiado cerca de la mano de él, lo que a InuYasha le producía una inquietante sensación, rasgando con sus garras la hierba suavemente, creando en ella aún más ansiedad.

_"Siempre te amaré_

_Nunca te dejaría sola" _

Los pensamientos de InuYasha eran claros pero no su capacidad de exteriorizarlo, su aroma lo confundía en sobremanera, por lo que las palabras parecían anudarse en su garganta, saliendo atolondradas de sus labios.

- Me sentí muy culpable… -Kagome comenzó a inquietarse, temía a lo que él pudiera decir- … de no haber salvado a Kikyou… -el hanyou se detiene por un momento, tomando aire y a la vez intentando adquirir el valor necesario para admitir lo que descubrió habitando en su corazón, quizás desde el mismo momento en que comenzó a temer por la vida de esta niña, pero antes de alcanzar a decir algo más, percibió un salino olor al que le temía.

_"A veces sólo olvido_

_Y digo cosas de las que me arrepiento_

_Me rompe el corazón verte llorar" _

Ella permanecía en silencio, aún con el haori aprisionado entre sus dedos pero ahora con mayor fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no interrumpir su relato. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por seguir los surcos hechos por las anteriores. InuYasha, conservando el mismo silencio decide finalmente tomar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, provocando que Kagome relajara el agarre que manteníaél intentando transmitir su sentir que tanto le costaba expresar, a través de aquella caricia.

_"No quiero perderte_

_Nunca podría lograrlo solo" _

- Pero… -continúa con algo de dificultad, con una emoción que no quería reconocer. Buscaba en el enlace de sus manos la fortaleza que ella siempre le brindaba. Trataba a la vez de calmarla, con algo de nerviosismo, pues si no qué otra cosa hacer para detener las lágrimas que él bien sabía era el causante. Lamentablemente en situaciones como ésta, su espada no le sería útil, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Con algo de dificultad tragó saliva- … pero…

- No es necesario que me des explicaciones -una vez más, InuYasha no logró concluir lo que quería decir, ya que Kagome lo interrumpió, temiendo demasiado el rumbo que llevaba la conversación. Se sentó nuevamente, y él la imitó al instante, intentando mantener la paciencia que ya se le estaba terminando.

- Kagome, tú no lo entiendes -exclamó en un tono algo más alto, como intentando sacarla de su error, estaba seguro que la joven de cabellos azabache estaba malentendiendo sus palabras, sin permitirle terminar de decir lo que llevaba rato intentando exteriorizar. Y tanto que le costaba tomar el coraje para confesar lo que sentía.

- .¡Tampoco quiero entender!. - respondió herida, queriendo romper el enlace de sus manos, que parecían quemarle la piel, derramando las lágrimas que no quería dejar ir.

Fue entonces cuando la paciencia del hanyou se acabó. Y tirando de ella por la aún existente unión, que él no permitiría se rompiera, la atrajo con algo de brusquedad hacia su cuerpo, sosteniéndola para que no perdiera el equilibrio ni escapara.

_"Soy un hombre que pelearía por tu honor_

_Seré el héroe que has estado soñando_

_Viviremos para siempre, conociendo juntos el secreto_

_Y nosotros lo hicimos todo_

_Por la gloria de amar" _

- .¡Entiéndeme!. - gruñó ya casi fuera de sí, ante la mirada sorprendida y vidriosa de Kagome, que pese a todo observaba expectante los dorados ojos de él, que parecían más vivos y encendidos que nunca¡Yo te salvé a ti¡Y no me arrepiento-ella bajó la cabeza negando con suavidad y temblando ligeramente, como si no pudiera o no quisiera comprender sus palabras, la verdad temía ilusionarse con algo que no fuese real. ¿Y si su deseo se estaba haciendo realidad…?

InuYasha soltó su mano y la tomó por los hombros, pero de forma suave, cuidando que sus garras no lastimaran su piel, los humanos le parecían demasiado frágiles, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, le costó mucho llegar hasta este punto de la conversación, ya no daría pie atrás. Viéndola con la guardia baja, comprendiendo que sus palabras eran insuficientes, y utilizando el coraje que su impaciencia por expresar lo que sentía le proporcionaba, bajó con lentitud su rostro, logrando rozar su mejilla contra la de ella que permanecía húmeda por las lágrimas, en un primer momento no buscó otra cosa más que brindarle una suave caricia. Kagome levantó levemente el rostro acompasado con el suyo, sintiéndose guiada por sus emociones, dejándose llevar por la suavidad con la que el hanyou la rozaba. El tibio aliento de la joven golpeaba sutilmente su cuello, y él, totalmente embriagado en su aroma, no puede evitar buscar su boca, envolviendo el labio bajo de ella entre los suyos, paralizándola por un momento, intentando convencerse que no se trataba de un sueño, pues podía percibir a la perfección la calidez de sus labios, su corazón latiendo desbocado queriendo escapar de su pecho, y miles de mariposas revoloteando sin descanso en su estómago, entregándose finalmente al beso, y entonces InuYasha sintió cómo la caricia le era devuelta con el mismo sentimiento, aprisionándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo al sentir que finalmente Kagome comprendió lo que a través de palabras él no logró expresar.

Naciendo en él una desconocida ansiedad de un roce más profundo, dejando atrás su inicial nerviosismo, suelta sus hombros y la envuelve en sus brazos, sin que éstos se queden quietos. La acariciaba con sus manos justo hasta el límite que su razón le indicaba, y obedeciendo en parte a una necesidad, lamió suavemente sus labios, como marcándolos suyos, aunque sabía que existía una demostración mayor de propiedad, y si bien no era el más experimentado, algo en su interior le decía, que sus instintos debían esperar el momento indicado, pues aunque sabía de antemano que Kagome era suya, no era necesario forzar al tiempo.

_"Me mantienes erguido_

_Me ayudas a probarlo todo_

_Soy más fuerte cuando estás a mi lado_

_Siempre he vivido en ti_

_Nunca podría hacerlo solo" _

Caminando en silencio aún tomados de las manos, Kagome volvió a observar el cielo, como agradeciendo en silencio a través de su mirada el deseo concedidoél sólo la observó viendo cómo su rival nuevamente se hacía presente, pero cuando ella volvió a fijar sus oscuros ojos en él, InuYasha entendió que no existía tal rival, y entre la penumbra antes de llegar a la fogata, se miraron una vez más con complicidad, y comprendiendo todo lo que no fue expresado en palabras, pues ya no había necesidad de hacerlo, llegaron hasta sus amigos.

**Fin.- **

Hola, estamos aquí con un nuevo proyecto que es casi como un hijo para nosotras T.T que se gestó y nació en un tiempo récord de nueve horas, así que esperamos que no sean demasiado crueles con nosotras _:snif:_ es la primera vez que trabajamos juntas.

¿Derramamos mucha miel? Es el riesgo que se toma cuando dos melosas escritoras se unen (y nótese que no hubo lemon, cof cof dijo Anyara)

La canción, es la chibitraducción n.nU (con unos leves ajustes) de "Glory of Love" de Peter Cetera. A ver si es que pueden oírla algún día, realmente es una canción hermosa.

¡Nos vemos en otra sala de parto!

**Chiisana Minako y Anyara.**

**PD: **Esta página se volvió loca... hemos intentado evadir el problema con los puntos... página mañosa..


End file.
